1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to novelty devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novelty device to permit therapeutic and entertaining impacting of an actual or simultation insect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various novelty fly swatter and devices of the like have been provided in the prior art for impacting of insect type members, but the instant invention attempts to provide an organization permitting therapeutic and entertaining impact of an actual or simulation of insect for entertainment of an individual. Prior art devices arranged for impact of insect members may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,794 to Zalkind providing an insect fly swatter type device utilizing a bulls-eye type target imprinted upon the fly swatter organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,501 to Rosen sets forth a fly swatter utilizing an extensible handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,171 to Dagenais provides a fly swatter to prevent swilling of walls upon impact, wherein the fly swatter organization includes a cup-shaped body to adherably secure a flying insect therewithin upon impact of an associated insect member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,464 to Baker provides a multi-surface fly swatter device comprising a relatively soft and rigid impacting surface selectively utilized by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,690 to Ridings provides a combination insect trap and fly swatter, wherein a receptacle is provided to attract an insect with a depressible overlying arm engageable to impact the insect.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved novelty device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing entertainment and amusement to individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.